Hassan-I-Sabbah
This page contains information about True Assassin in Fate/Another. Innates Presence Concealment *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Renders True Assassin invisible if he stands still for 1.5 seconds but he can still block other units while invisible.'' Throw Daggers *'Type:' Technique / Weapon *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''True Assassin throws daggers coated in poison at up to 5 targets.'' **'Damage:' 180 initial, 13 poison damage per second. **'Slow:' 18% movement speed reduction **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Additional Details: '''Deals physical damage and can miss. Skills Presence Concealment *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **True Assassin utilizes his Presence Concealment ability, becomes invisible and moves faster. If he breaks invisibility with an attack, he does extra damage. '' ***Lv 1: 8''' second duration, 2'''0% increased movement speed, 100(200) extra damage. ***Lv 2: 10 second duration, 30% increased movement speed, 200(300) extra damage. ***Lv 3: 12 second duration, 40% increased movement speed, 300(400) extra damage. ***Lv 4: 14 second duration, 50% increased movement speed, 400(500) extra damage. ***Lv 5: 16 second duration, 60% increased movement speed, 500(600) extra damage. **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Upgrade:' Phantom Attack (Activates when True Assassin attacks a unit while under Ambush, stunning it for 3 seconds and locking it with illusions for 5 seconds. While locked by illusions, the target takes 150 magicial damage per second. True Assassin disappears for 5 seconds when used and upon reappearing, he gains 50% magic reduction for 2 seconds. Has a 60 seconds unresettable cooldown) Whether or not you want this lock to occur can be toggled under F3. **'Special:' Cannot miss unless attack is dodged by Blink scroll. Activates Avalon. If Phantom Attack attribute is taken, breaking invisibility with an attack causes 0.5 second stun. **'Additional Information: 'Unlimited Blade Works grants true sight to the entire area, so you can't hide with this. Self Reconstruction *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''True Assassin reconstructs himself, healing himself instantly and then over a period of 5 seconds. Also gives him a chance to increase one of his stats.'' ***Lv 1: Instantly heals 200, then 200 over 5 seconds, 10% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 2: Instantly heals 250, then 400 over 5 seconds, 15% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 3: Instantly heals 300, then 600 over 5 seconds, 20% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 4: Instantly heals 350, then 800 over 5 seconds, 25% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 5: Instantly heals 400, then 1000 over 5 seconds, 30% chance to increase a random stat. **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Additional Info: '''Heal over time does not apply when True Assassin is at full health when Self Reconstruction is used. Steal *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **True Assassin swipes at the enemy, stealing some gold and giving him a chance to steal a random item from his target.'' ***Lv 1: 420(720) damage, 180 gold stolen, 10% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 2: 490(790) damage, 260 gold stolen, 15% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 3: 560(860) damage, 340 gold stolen, 20% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 4: 630(930) damage, 420 gold stolen, 25% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 5: 700(1000) damage, 500 gold stolen, 30% chance to steal an item. **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cast Time:' Instant Cast **'Cooldown:' 25 seconds **'Upgrade:' Delusional Thought (If used while under the effect of Ambush, then deals an additional 300 damage and stuns for 0.3 second) **'Additional Details:' It is impossible to steal Anti-Magic Potions. Items are transfered to Item Stash (F2) by default. Delusional Heartbeat - Zabaniya *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''True Assassin uses his noble phantasm to attack the enemy, dealing heavy damage while healing himself and causing enemy to bleed for 5 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 700(1100) magic damage, recovers 300 health, bleed for 5 damage/second ***Lv 2: 900(1300) magic damage, recovers 400 health, bleed for 10 damage/second ***Lv 3: 1100(1500) magic damage, recovers 500 health, bleed for 15 damage/second ***Lv 4: 1300(1700) magic damage, recovers 600 health, bleed for 20 damage/second ***Lv 5: 1500(1900) magic damage, recovers 700 health, bleed for 25 damage/second **'Cast Time:' 0.85 seconds (Zabaniya has travel time) **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 36 seconds **'Upgrade:' Delusional Thought (Deals an additional 400 damage) Attributes Improve Presence Concealment *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Cannot be detected when using Ambush at night. (Does not give any ping)'' **'In the daytime, when True Assassin enters False Assassin's Mind Eye or Gawain's hawk detection range of 1000, only will there be a ping on the mini-map. At night, no ping can be detected at all.' Protection from Wind *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Grants True Assassin immunity from Invisible Air, Invisible Air Slash and Windblade. Gives True Assassin a 15% chance to dodge any single-target spell.'' Phantom Attack *'Stats Required:' 16 **''When True Assassin breaks Ambush with an attack, he stuns the target for 3 seconds and locks it within illusions for 5 seconds. While locked within the illusions, the target takes 150 magicial damage per second. True Assassin disappears while this ability is being used and when he reappears, sets his Base Magic Resistance to 50% for 2 seconds. Has a unresettable 60 seconds cooldown.'' **After acquring the attribute, activation of Phantom Attack can be toggled ON/OFF by pressing V on Grail Support (F3). Delusional Thought *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Adds 400 damage to Zabaniya. Adds 300 damage and 0.3 second stun to Steal if it is cast while under Ambush. '' Strengthen Throw Daggers * Stats Required: 15 ** Increases Throw Daggers by 70 damage and Ambush by 100 damage ** Passively gain attack damage equal to 10* level of Self Reconstruction, also gain AGI equal to 6* level of Self Reconstruction. ** Acquires new skill Delusional Phantom - Illusions. Delusional Phantom - Illusions * Type: Illusion * Hotkey: Q (after casting Ambush first, then icon appears and lasts until duration wears off) * Effect: Multiple illusions will be summoned around True Assassin, doing 110 + (Level of Ambush * 40) + (Level of Self Reconstruction * 20) to any nearby enemies. Can only occur once every 3 second on the same enemy. * Range: 650 * Duration: 8 seconds * Cooldown: 135 seconds (Unresettable cooldown) * Special effect: Forces night time to occur for 40 seconds. * Addtional details: Avalon and Verg Avesta's reflect will trigger on the real True Assassin. Cyber Phantasy(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Self Reconstruction (W), Ambush (Q) and then Steal (E) within 6 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''True Assassin uses the ultimate assassination technique to kill off his enemy, has a 40% chance of instant kill 2 seconds after combo cast (Goes through invulnerability and Avalon), but if it fails it will deal (200 + True Assassin's level * 75) pure damage instead.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 700 **'Range:' 150 **'Cooldown:' 240 seconds Category:Servants